erwer24jkjfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Duncan
"They say that if you love someone, set them free. If they love you back, they'll come back." Olivia Juliet Rosaly Alison Duncan is one of the lead characters. She's the most powerful dhampyr (as she's a Rainbow Member) and her duty is to bring balance back into the world. Olivia has been adopted. Personality Olivia is described as a beautiful, kind, intelligent, creative, responsible girl. She's a type of a girl who every guy wants and every girl wants to be. After moving to the USA, she becames more confident, optimistic, social and popular. Olivia loves to go shopping, hang out with her best friends and go to the movies. She's a top student and usually gets excellent grades and excels in English, math and science. She also likes music. Appearance Olivia has long, starwberry blond hair that she wears in loose waves most of the time. She is tall. Most of the time she can be seen wearing her hair down. She can mostly be seen wearing boots, and she asks PJ for them for her sixteenth birthday. Olivia usually wears jeans paired with a loose blouse or sequined tee and a long sweater. She has a slightly boho fashion sense. Powers *'Super Speed': Olivia is faster than humans. *'Super Strength': Olivia is stronger than humasn. *'Enchanted Scence of Smell': Olivia can smell better than humans. *'Echanted Scence of Voice': Olivia can hear even tiny whispers. *'Super Durability': Olivia can take a grat amount of damage. *'Dream Manipulation': Olivia can manipulate people's dreams. *'Super Autobiographical Memory': Olivia can remeber everything that has happened to her since uncovering her powers. *'Mind Reading': Olivia can hear what a person is thinking. *'Mind Manipulation': Olivia can manipulate people's minds. *'Weather Manipulation': Olivia can manipulate weather. *'Fangs' Family *Amy Duncan (mother) *Bob Duncan (step-father) *PJ Duncan (half-brother) *Gaby Duncan (half-brother) *Charlie Duncan (half-sister) *Toby Duncan (half-brother) *Justin Russo (bloodmate) *Spencer Walsh (bloodmate) *Frank Duncan (step-grandfather) *Mel Duncan (step-great uncle) *Linda Duncan (step-grandmother) *Petunia Blankenhooper (grandmother) *Hank Blankenhooper (grandfather) *Nell (step-great aunt) *Patrick Duncan (step-great grandfather) *Sam Duncan (step-great grandmother) *Sally Duncan (step-aunt) *Ivy Duncan (step-cousin) *Alucard Duncan (father) *Cindy Duncan (aunt) *Lucian Duncan (half-brother) Love triangle: Justin+Olivia+Spencer Work *The Charmed: Charmed *The Charmed: Julia *The Charmed: Dangerous *The Charmed: Forever *The Blue Dragon *Forever Alone *Diary: My Life by O.Duncan Quotes *''"I don't know how everybody hates me so much."'' *''"Alright, so you guys have fun, stay out as late as you want. But not too much fun. We have enough kids already."'' *''"They say that if you love someone, set them free. If they love you back, they'll come back."'' *''"That's so unfair!"'' *''"Ooh, I'm having a few of them!"'' *''"Where have I heard that before?"'' *''"It is? Are you sure?"'' *''"Ivy, you're not gonna die alone. You can live with me and my husband in our pool house."'' *''"Hey, Charlie, check it out. Her'es something nobody has ever seen bofore. Gabe is brushing his hair."'' *''"Should I pretend to be a mouse."'' *''"Okay, don't sugarcoat it. Does everyone think that I'm a jinx?"'' *''"For you, jerk. I did it for you."'' *''"I just feel so alone right now and I don't know if you care or not."'' *''"I don't see the reason for trying. Or for talking. Or for breathing."'' *''"I swear, when he touched my shoulder, there was like electricity."'' *''"You think you know someone and then you realize it's all been a big lie."'' *''"Whatever you do, don't freak out."'' Trivia *Olivia has been adopted. *She's one of the few vampires, who can walk in daylight. *She loves colors blue and yellow. *She can speak Italian, German, French and Spanish. *Olivia is a member of a clique called The Pretty Committee. Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family Category:Vampires Category:The Rainbow Members Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Blankenhooper Family Category:Demons Category:Lemonade Mouth